


Crazy for you

by Erwin86



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin86/pseuds/Erwin86
Summary: Nikki finally gets what he wants.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Crazy for you

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes English is not my native language.

Nikki's POV

Today is a fucking night, it is pouring rain outside so we stayed at home, we are playing cards without too much effort, we talk and fight the usual things, we also ordered a couple of pizzas and as always we end up talking about women so Tommy tells about his sexual exploits in great detail, please kill me, I would catch him and kiss him by sticking my tongue in his mouth to shut him up, to be honest I'm a little jealous, because I want Tommy for me. 

"Fuck Tommy you have to tell us how many hairs he had every time" I look at him with a growl of frustration.

"Get out of here if it bothers you" he tells me with his usual pout and yes, my dick likes it.

"You know what I think Nikki that you are jealous because I can have who I want but you can't, you know if you don't behave like a cave troll maybe ..." he tells me with a mocking grin, I don't answer him but I look at him with raised eyebrow.

"Or maybe it doesn't work under" he chuckles pleased with himself, I get up and approach him looking hard at him.

"Fuck it kills him now" I hear Vince say, Tommy looks paralyzed I grab a lock of his long hair and pull it up and make them lift their heads.

"You see if I push it down your throat you won't laugh anymore" I tell him, leaving his hair and going to my room.

I decide to go for a shower, hot water flows through my tense muscles, I really hope Tommy takes it as a joke I mean we were just kidding ourselves even though I really want to do what I said, I want to bring him to his knees , I want to use his mouth, I want to fuck him in all ways, I want to own him, I must have him I'm not saying I want to hurt him and hurt him absolutely not but I just have to have him.

I walk out of the shower sighing will never be mine Tommy likes women too much and I certainly don't want to screw it up, I care too much about this band.

After drying myself quickly I just cover myself with a towel I head to my room, all I want to do now is masturbate, I have to free myself and I already know where my thoughts will go but when I enter the room I see Tommy sitting at the foot of my bed he is biting her lip looking at the floor.

"Tommy what are you doing here?" I feel a bit of hope, Tommy looks up and I see in them desire, fear, lust, uncertainty all in one glance.

"What if I wanted you to do what you said" he tells me whispering as if he is afraid of my rejection, I look at him almost in disbelief but he is still looking at the floor and I don't know if he is kidding me or what but I have never seen Tommy so shy and vulnerable.

"What do you want?" I decide to play the game.

"I ... I want you" he tells me trembling a bit, I take my step a few inches from him and grab their chin so that he looks at me.

"If you're fucking with me ..." I tell him seriously.

"No! I have wanted it for so long," he tells me almost timidly.

"Why now?" I ask him looking into his beautiful eyes.

"What you said and how you looked at me," he says, biting his lip.

"I took the courage, please Nikki I want you so much" he smiles at me shyly and I look at him with a grin.

"Are you sure what you want?" I ask him I don't want to force it.

"Yes I am" he says looking into my eyes, now his gaze is more confident he knows what he wants, I bend down still holding his chin.

"So let me see how much you want it" I tell him while I take off the towel exposing my raging erection, Tommy swallows hard and kneels on the ground takes my cock in his hand giving me a couple of strokes.

"It's much better than I imagined it to be so big and perfect," he tells me before licking the tip.

Don't waste time he takes my cock in his mouth almost to the base and starts to move those wonderful lips of his up and down my shaft, definitely not his first time he knows how to do it is damn good with his mouth even if I have to say that I am a bit jealous, I wanted to be his first, I remember later to ask now but I have other things to think about.

Tommy continues like this for a while teasing all the right places with his tongue but suddenly stops looking at me.

"Nikki use my mouth" he tells me with a mischievous smile, fuck who could have guessed Tommy was like that.

I run my thumb over his lips "I've been picturing your mouth on my cock for a while now" I tell him grabbing his face and sliding my cock back into his mouth and down his throat.

I start to push my hips slowly at first increasing the speed more and more, Tommy clings to my thighs gagging a couple of times, he has tears in his eyes but he doesn't ask or make me understand to stop, I'm really out of my mind, Tommy is perfect, I keep fucking his mouth and I feel like I'm on the edge I want shooting my cum deep down his throat but I have more for him, I take him by the hair away from me.

"How far do you want to go Tommy?" I ask him stroking his cheekbone with my thumb.

"I want everything, I want you inside me Nikki, I want you to take me hard and fast, I want you to fuck me until I pass out, I want to scream" he tells me with his cutest smile as if he wants to sound innocent by saying dirty words.

"Undress and get in bed" I tell him before I go get the lube and a condom. We don't worry about Vince and Mick, they'll get over it.

"Don't be nice this isn't the first time," he tells me as she undresses and lies down in my bed.

"Isn't this your first time? I should tell myself about this little one later" I tell him smiling broadly and Tommy nods.

"Later now fuck me Sixx" looks at me with his cute pout.

"At your order, drummer" I tell him as I put the lube and condom on the nightstand.

I take Tommy's wrists and lay on top of him as I brutally kiss him, we push our hips against each other sliding our hard cocks together making us both moan, we kiss until we need to breathe.

"Hands and knees" I say in a dominant tone and I can see Tommy's cock twitch, the baby does what I tell him quickly.

"Come on Nikki fuck me now" he bends with his face on the pillow exposing his perfect ass, I kneel behind him I caress his thighs and without warning I slap their ass making him pant hard.

"Fuck Tommy, your ass is mine now" I tell him grabbing it by the chin "do you understand?" I ask him then.

"Yes Nikki only yours" he moans loudly and impatiently.

"Yes my Tommy now open your beautiful mouth for me" I tell him putting my fingers in his lips, Tommy takes my fingers in his mouth and starts sucking them while I begin to rub my throbbing cock in the slit of his ass spreading the my precum for everything.

When my fingers are well wet I slide them down his back to his hole and push a finger inside him with a single stroke making his back arch.

"Fuck yeah Nikki that's how I want it" he tells me opening his legs more then I add a second finger and then a third pushing them into him at a fast pace, Tommy squirms under my attack, he screams when my fingers touch his sweet spot.

"Nikki please I'm ready" is practically begging me.

"What do you want?" tease him.

"Don't joke Nikki just fuck me" he's growling looks ready to kill me if I don't hurry.

"As you wish princess" I whisper in my ear removing my fingers and taking the condom I slide it along my cock with some lubricant, Tommy looks at me over my shoulder while I caress myself moaning softly for the feel of my hand.

"Hurry up asshole" he tells me looking hard at me, I don't say anything but I slap their ass again and without warning I push my cock inside him and Tommy screaming a curse.

"Yes baby scream for me, let me hear when you like" I grab his hips and begin to push brutally.

"Nikki you are so fucking big, you fill me so well" he tells me moaning with pleasure, I continue my assault moving my hips as fast as possible touching his sweet spot with each thrust.

"You're so tight Tommy you'll make me cum" I'm breathless with the effort and I'm going crazy.

"Come for me Nikki" he tells me in pure pleasure "I have to come too" he grabs my hand and puts it in his cock, I immediately begin to move my hand to the rhythm of my thrusts sending Tommy over the edge, he comes screaming my name dirtying my hand with his warm cum and the sheets under him, for me to see him cum is enough to drive me crazy and I come loud growling his name, we collapse exhausted it takes a while to recover.

I slowly come out of Tommy's body and take off the condom I tie and throw it on the ground,I lie on my side in front of Tommy and he too turns on his side towards me, we look at each other smiling like the Cheshire cat and I don't know why but I reach out to grab Tommy and bring him closer.

"Do you want me to stay here?" Tommy asks shyly.

"Yes baby" I push a lock of his hair behind his ear and Tommy smiles at me.

"Ok Nikki" he says before kissing me and then resting her head on my shoulder and I feel good with Tommy in my arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's ok.


End file.
